Stare
by Silverone
Summary: Typical morning after drunken sex fic. Akira's pissed off, Benitora's trying to be considerate and failing. BenitoraxAkira, sort of.


**Title: **Stare**  
Author: **Silvermagess**  
Fandom or Genre: **Samurai Deeper Kyo**  
Pairing or Character: **Benitora/Akira**  
Rating/Warnings: R, **Mentions of sex, some language**  
Prompt: **Week5: "We. Had. Sex! -- With each other?!" **  
Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or this series, nor do I make any profit from this work.  
**A/N: **Done for the firstline fic comm on livejournal.Second fic with this pairing, which is quickly becoming my woefully unfed SDK OTP obsession. Also, concrit is appreciated.**  
Summary: **Typical morning after drunken sex fic. Akira's pissed off, Benitora's trying to be considerate and not succeeding. BenitoraxAkira, sorta. 

"We. Had. Sex! -- With each other?!" Seeing the tension in Akira's back as he continued to get dressed, Benitora regretted shouting and hoped that he had only woken up half of the town. The boy wasn't in possession of his swords, but it honestly looked like he was ready to turn around and land a killing blow on him. As much as Benitora wanted to crack a joke to lighten the mood, he could tell that it wasn't the best way to keep a death match from starting.

Sitting up, Benitora grimaced, clutching the side of his head. His mouth tasted foul, but at least his stomach was empty, the contents no doubt having been hacked up sometime last night. He glimpsed around the room, realizing that it wasn't the same inn they were staying in, but a smaller, cheaper looking place.

"Uh, hey Akira, listen-"

"What?" Akira's head had turned with a snap and his hands paused in the middles of tying off his Juban, gripping the sash tightly. Even though Akira couldn't see, he could still affect a powerful glare and Benitora suddenly felt really naked, even though the futon was covering him. "Well, spill it."

It wasn't like him to be so tongue tied, but then again, maybe it was the hang over. "Are you alright?" At Akira's raised eyebrow, Benitora swallowed, hoping he didn't offend Akira. "Did I hurt you?"

It seemed to take a few minutes before Akira understood just what he meant. When he did, his face turned a bright shade of red that went nicely with that strawberry blond hair of his. "I didn't think you remembered that."

"Bits and pieces are coming back." Benitora began to grope around for his clothes, trying to keep the humor in his voice. "So did I hurt you?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Akira turn around, grab his kimono, and slip it over his shoulders.

"Of course not. As if a fool like you could hurt me."

Finding his lion cloth, Benitora finally decided to stand up and began to dress himself. "So, I take it you're never going to drink sake with me again?" Scanning the room, he saw his pants hanging on the windowsill. Looking out the window, Benitora, happily noted that no other personal affects had made their way outside.

"Up until what happened afterwards, it was, passable."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

By this time Akira had finished dressing and was giving him a cross look. Tying his obi, Benitora cursed quietly to himself. As big a brat as the kid was being, Benitora did not want to get into a fight over this. Explaining to the others that Akira had beaten him up because of drunken sex would be humiliating and definitely not the least of his problems.

Akira stomped over to him grabbed his obi and started to tie it. "Stop taking so long. I want to get out of here and find a proper bath house." He watched Akira as he put his bandana on, something which was surprisingly difficult to do while looking backwards. Akira tied the butterfly knot quickly, his hands deft and accurate. Of course, last night, the boy had demonstrated dexterity in other, far more interesting ways, but there was something just as captivating about it this. Akira finished too soon for his tastes.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." As they started heading towards the door, Benitora found himself expressing a thought aloud. "You know, if we go to the bathhouse, it's going to be pretty hard to keep from leering-Ouch!" The elbow to his side was quick and painful.

"Say anything like that again and there won't be a second time."

"What did I…? Second time? What do you mean by a second time?" At this point, Akira was already ahead of him, no longer listening. "I'll be…" Benitora said to himself, half in awe, half smiling. "Guy's full of surprises."


End file.
